Akatsuki s Baby Blossom: The Suki Story
by Catten90
Summary: A sort of sequel/epilogue to my story Akatsuki s Baby Blossom. Cute little moments of Sakura s and Hidan s child Suki. You probably need to read Akatsuki s Baby Blossom to be able to enjoy this one though.


_**Akatsuki´s Baby Blossom: The Suki Story**_

**The Birth**

_**Normal POV**_

The pained screams of the mother in labor echoed through the private waiting room of the hospital, making the people in it grimace and wince. Everybody was there, Pein and Konan with their two boy´s that had turned two about a month ago. Itachi, Madara and Shisui nowadays known as the Uchiha triplets, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetzu and Tobi. Deidara was there as was his partner and the soon-to-be mother's brother Sasori.

The only person missing was the soon-to-be father, and that was only because he was in the room with his wife, giving her his support as she struggled to give birth to their first child.

The last scream seemed longer and more painful than the previous ones and after it came only silence that made the tension in the waiting room raise another notch or two. They all waited eagerly for any kind of indication of what was happening, was the baby okay? Was the mother?

When the piercing wail of a new born baby reached their ears, they all slumped a little in relief. The baby sounded fine at least and there were no signs of panic or distress with the people working so they safely assumed that everything was fine, now they only needed confirmation.

They didn´t have to wait long before Hidan entered the waiting room, an enormous smile on his face and his eyes shining with happy tears. He held a bundle of light pink blankets that contained his new born daughter and allowed everyone to take a look at her.

She was beautiful; her eyes were large and surprisingly aware of everything around her and had the same emerald green color as her mother´s. the small tufts of hair that decorated her scalp showed that she had her father´s silvery hair color though.

When everybody was busy with admiring the newest member of the Akatsuki family, the redhead made his way to the room his sister was resting in.

_**Sasori POV**_

I knocked on the door separating me from my sister and when she called out to come in, I did just that and took a seat in the chair next to her bed that I suspected had just been vacated by Hidan.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her after taking in her pale complexion, the tired eyes and her matted hair.

"Like I´ve been run over by a truck. But I will be fine, don´t worry Sori." She answered her voice hoarse after all the screaming. We sat in silence for a little while, simply enjoying the company of each other before she asked me.

"I take it that Hidan is busy showing off our daughter to the rest of the gang?"

"Yes he is, she really is beautiful… what are you going to name her?"

"Suki."

**The Third Birthday**

_**Hidan POV**_

I couldn´t really believe that my little princess was already three years old, where had the time gone? I remembered the day when she started walking, her first word (which was 'daddy' much to Sakura´s annoyance) and her first teeth.

I was standing, leaning against the wall and observing the chaos around me with a smile on my face. Suki was running around with Nagato and Yahiko, shrieking with laughter as Tobi started to chase them. Pein and Konan were sitting close together on the couch and talking with Zetzu.

Sasori and Deidara were arguing over who had given Suki the best present, Deidara had given her a large box of chocolate and Sasori had given her a stuffed animal in the form of a wolf. Deidara argued that his was the best because it was fleeting and Sasori argued that his was the best because it was eternal.

Kisame and Itachi were playing a game of chess which Kisame seemed to be losing if his loud complaints were anything to go by. Madara and Shisui wasn´t coming over until later so only one of the Uchiha triplets was here so far.

I could hear Sakura and Kakuzu argue in the kitchen, apparently he thought that Suki was getting to much sugar and thought that she shouldn´t serve the cake. Kakuzu and I were really close, like brothers, but there was no way in hell that he was ruining my little princess birthday by forbidding the cake.

"Oi! Kakuzu! I think we need to have a little talk outside…

**Five **

_**Suki POV**_

I woke up feeling tired and disoriented; I sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before taking a good look at the room I was in. It wasn´t my bedroom at home but it was my bedroom when I visited uncle Sori and uncle Deidei.

Mommy and daddy was away on a small vacation to get some alone time, uncle Sori had explained it to me so I knew that they hadn´t left because something I had done. Besides, they were bringing me back presents!

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the room and following it was the deep rumble of thunder that scared me. I felt my eyes tear up and the longing for mommy grew in my chest until it hurt. When a second lightning lit up the room I couldn´t stop myself from scream in fear and when the room went dark again, my sobs filled the silence that came before the rumbling of thunder.

The door to my room opened and in the faint light from the nightlight in the hallway I could see the outline of my uncle Sori. He picked me up and held me close to his chest before picking up the stuffed wolf he had given me two years ago and carried us away.

He took me to his bedroom where uncle Deidei was already waiting for us in uncle Sori´s large bed. He put me down and I immediately latched on to Deidei when thunder rumbled once again.

Sori slid in after me and then I was cocooned in between them, it felt a lot better laying in between them then being alone in the other room. I hid my face in Deidei´s golden hair and clutched my stuffed wolf when the thunderstorm came even closer and then Sori's arm wrapped around my waist.

Both uncle Sori and uncle Deidei talked to me until I was able to fall back asleep and the next morning they made me chocolate chip pancakes!

**Eight**

_**Kisame POV**_

I was walking through the hallways when the sound of muffled crying reached my sensitive ears. I opened the door to the room where the sound came from and found Suki curled up in a corner, crying.

"Hey Kitten what´s wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her and sat down on the floor next to her, cursing the fact that both Hidan and Sakura were out shopping right now.

"S…Some kids (sob) in my class (sob) are mean to me (sob) just because my hair (sob) is silver…"

I sighed and pulled her onto my lap so that I could hug her against me. I knew very well just how mean kids could be if you were different in any way…

"You shouldn´t listen to the mean kids, your hair is really pretty no matter what they tell you. Look at me for example, I have both blue hair and blue skin, do you think lesser of me because of that?"

"Of course not uncle Kisa, you´re awesome!"

"Thanks Kitten, my point is that some people will always judge you by your appearance and if they do, they are not worthy to be friends with. Surely not all of your classmates are mean to you because of your hair?"

"No, only three of them."

"There you go, if they continue to be mean you should tell the teacher though, or one of us."

"I promise uncle Kisa, will you come play with me?"

"Have you done your homework?"

"N…no, but only because I need help and mommy and daddy aren´t home!"

"Then I´ll help you with your homework and after that we can play."

**Ten**

_**Pein POV**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quick! Suki´s bleeding!" I was jostled from my light nap when Yahiko started pulling on my arm and yelling at me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying but when I realized that he was telling me that Suki was bleeding I was wide awake.

"What happened?" I asked him while following him as he ran in front of me.

"We were playing outside when she tripped on a rock and she fell." I was just about to ask him for more details when we went outside and I could hear her crying.

I followed Yahiko to the back of the house where I saw Suki sitting on the ground with bleeding hands and knees and Nagato had one arm around her, trying to comfort her.

I felt the fatherly pride rise within me at my boys behavior, they had done everything right and I was going to praise them for that but for now Suki needed my attention.

I picked her up and told her that everything would be fine and that there was no need to cry. I could see that there was dirt in the wounds so I decided to take her to Kakuzu so that he could look over her.

Suki stopped crying and only a sniffle or two could be heard from her as I walked through the house towards Kakuzu's room.

"Are we going to visit uncle Kazu?" She asked me with tears still visible in her eyes.

"Yes, he can take care of your wounds and if you´re a good girl he might have a lollipop for you." I answered her before I knocked on Kakuzu's door.

"Come in." I entered the room and Kakuzu looked up from the bank book he was going through.

"What happened?" He asked when he noticed Suki´s hands and knees.

"She, Yahiko and Nagato were outside playing and she tripped and fell."

_**Kakuzu POV**_

"Oh, well give her to me then, I´ll take care of her." I told Pein and he gave her to me before leaving to go and get his boys some ice cream. I sat Suki down at the table and started to gently clean her wounds.

She whimpered a little but she didn´t complain so when I was finished I gave her a lollipop for good behavior before letting her go down to the kitchen to get some ice cream from Pein as well.

I smiled when she left, colorful bandages covering her hands and knees.

**Twelve**

_**Itachi POV**_

This was unbelievable, Shisui, Madara and I were babysitting Suki and we had managed to lose her.

We were at the Uchiha family lake house and since Suki didn´t want a babysitter just because her parents were going away for a weekend, she was angry with us and now she had disappeared.

And it was getting dark soon.

Shisui were looking around the house, Madara around the lake and I was searching for her in the woods. I was running along the trail, calling her name and thinking that Sakura and Hidan were going to kill me for this when they returned when a faint yell of my name halted my movements.

"Itachiii!" I took off in the direction of the sound and after a few minutes I found a small clearing in which Suki sat. She was on the ground, looking tired and scared but didn´t seem to be hurt at least.

"Suki! Are you okay?" I kneeled in front of her and she immediately slung her thin arms around my neck and held me tightly, as if she was afraid that I would leave her.

"I´m sorry Tachi! I´m really sorry… I shouldn´t have gone out without telling anyone, I was angry, please forgive me?" I already knew that I couldn´t stay mad at her no matter what she did, and since she really seemed regretful I decided not to linger on it.

"It´s okay Suki, I forgive you. You know you did wrong and I believe that you have learned your lesson. Now let´s go back, it´s getting dark soon." I turned around and expected Suki to follow me but before I had gotten more than two steps away she stopped me.

"Tachi I can´t walk…" I returned to my kneeling position in front of her and asked her.

"Why? Have you gotten hurt?"

"I think I have sprained my ankle… It´s swollen and it hurts."

"We can have Madara take a look at it when we get back, I´ll just carry you for now." I told her and then turned around so that she could wrap her arms around my neck and get onto my back.

After only five minutes of walking I felt her head droop and come to a rest against my shoulder. I smiled as I continued walking with the sleeping child on my back.

**Fifteen**

_**Suki POV**_

I couldn´t believe this, mom and aunt Konan were so embarrassing…

Just because a boy had asked me on one date they felt the need to give me the safe sex talk. I had known about this for two years already I didn´t need another lecture for Jashin´s sake.

So I simply toned them out and after a while they stopped, even if they didn´t leave my room. Both of them looked at me with tears in their eyes and I was startled enough to ask them.

"Hey what´s wrong? You´re not going to cry on me are you?"

"No we´re not going to cry on you." Konan assured me while mom explained their reactions.

"It´s just that it seems like only yesterday when you were little and wanted to play in the park or be read a goodnight story. You have grown up so fast…"

I understood mom and aunt Konan; I really did, so I asked them to help me get ready for my date.

We spent the entire afternoon in my room, I tried on practically every piece of clothing I owned and in the end we settled for a short light pink dress with black, glittery leggings underneath paired with a pair of black ballerina flats.

Then they curled my hair and helped me apply my make-up before it was time for daddy to drive me to the mall where I was going to meet my date.

Both aunt Konan and mom got a hug before I left with daddy. The drive was silent and when he parked the car he only told me to call him when I wanted to go home but no later than ten. I gave him a hug as well before leaving the car.

I could feel his loving eyes on me until I entered through the doors to the mall.

**Leaving the Nest**

_**Hidan POV**_

I couldn´t fathom that this day had come so fast… My little girl was moving out. And I had to fight against the tears the whole time while carrying boxes to the car.

My dearest wife was running from one point to another to make sure that she had everything she needed for her new apartment. The moving itself went flawless, the entire Akatsuki was there to help assemble furniture and carry boxes and when everything was in place we ordered pizza for the lot of us.

And while everyone else eventually left I couldn´t make myself to.

"Daddy you do know that mom left an hour ago, right?"

"Huh?"

She sighed but pulled me to my feet and dragged me to her front door. She gave me a hug and told me.

"I´ll be fine. I love you daddy, I´ll call you tomorrow." And then she pushed me out and locked the door behind me.

I stared at the door in shock but then I realized how silly I had behaved and turned around to start the walk home.

I left with a smile on my lips.


End file.
